Fifty for Flinxy
by ThatGirlYouThoughtWasQuiet
Summary: Fifty prompts. Fifty sentences. Fifty stories. All for Jinx and Kid Flash


**#1 - Black **

His hands are sliding along the black fabric of her dress while she tells him to _just get the hell on with it._

**#2 - Motorcycle**

She mentions one day that she misses how Johnny used to give her rides, so he scoops her up and runs like the wind_._

**#3 - Party**

She thinks that all of them don't trust her, and he smiles triumphantly when she's laughing with Argent by the end of the night.

**#4 - Express**

He can see it in her sketches, and she can see it in his eyes.

**#5 - Guns**

She's scared, because even speedsters can be too slow.

**#6 - Roses**

He still leaves them for her everywhere, and she still loves them.

**#7 - **_**Never**_

She coolly asks when he's going to give up on her while he cuffs her.

**#8 - Faithful**

There's still that flicker of doubt in her eyes whenever he glances at a pretty girl.

**#9 - Cotton **

She always slips on one his shirts before hopping out the window.

**#10 - Candy**

He drops pick-up lines like hot iron rods, because he loves that small sweet smile she gets when she thinks he can't see.

**#11 - Heavy **

He feels relieved when she starts to feel heavier in his arms, because it means she's finally started eating.

**#12 - Metal **

She smirks suggestively and jangles the cuffs around her wrists, and he knows they'll make an appearance in the bedroom.

**#13 - Beach**

They had planned to spend the day swimming and making out on the sand, when in reality he can't spend five minutes under the sun without getting sunburned.

**#14 - Kisses**

He knows that he's won when her kisses become soft and sweet instead of hard and rough.

**#15 - Vegas**

Because they both hate churches, and are tipsy and desperate.

**#16 - Begin **

It was when she had him against a wall and whispering that he_ couldn't even handle _her that it all began.

**#17 - Promise **

She silently cursed the ring on her finger because it meant a promise that she was bound to break.

**#18 - Land **

The stable ground had disappeared beneath their feet the second she took his hand.

**#19 - Escape**

She knew she was in too deep when he started feeling like an escape from her life instead of a mere distraction.

**#20 - Cocaine **

He hates the guilty look that crosses her face when he finally confronts her.

**#21 - Bizarre **

Their relationship shouldn't fit, but somehow, it does.

**#22 - Betray **

He hates the way she glares at Cyborg, because it means she still cares enough to be hurt.

**#23 - Eyes**

Her eyes remind him just how special they both are, while his remind her that this is her shot at an almost normal life.

**#24 - Game**

She tells him right off the bat that they _weren't ever going to get serious_, that _it's all just a game_, but he can't help but try to change her mind.

**#25 - Love**

When he asks, she scoffs that _there isn't such a thing._

**#26- Lies**

She tells the HIVE that it's none of their business where she was_, _and he shrugs at Robin and runs away.

**#27 - Cigarette**

She nearly strangles him when she suddenly finds a rose between her fingers and he starts spouting statistics about smoking and cancer.

**#28 - Lace **

He finds her preference childlike and sexy all at once.

**#29 - **_**Baby**_

_Don't call me that._

**#30 - Cola **

When he's way too hyper and jittery, she knows that he's been drinking her soda.

**#31 - Money**

After he catches her again, she defends that _it's not about the money, it's about the rush._

**#32 - Pretty**

It didn't matter that she wasn't a regular girl with flowing blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

**#33 - Suicide **

She looks at him like _he _was the one with an eating disorder and tells him that she _isn't _that _selfish._

**#34 - **_**Chica**_

_Don't call me that either._

**#35 - Cherry**

He finds out that she doesn't like lip gloss when he kisses her and tastes her cherry chapstick.

**#36 - Lime**

Most people think it's weird how he prefers limeade over lemonade, but she doesn't care because she hates both.

**#37 - Ride**

The first time he picks her up and runs, she screws her eyes shut and tries to tell herself that she was just on a carnival ride; she still dry heaves after.

**#38 - Kilos**

He throws the scale away after he sees her disgusted expression when she weighs herself everyday.

**#39 - Bikini **

She's almost shy when she asks for his opinion, and he's too awestruck to respond.

**#40 - White **

She doesn't _hate_ the color, she explains one day, she just _doesn't deserve it_.

**#41 - Tattoos **

She knows that they won't work out, because he's been branded a hero, and she a criminal.

**#42 - Special**

Her sketches show her inner turmoil, so no one else except him get to see them.

**#43 - Ghost **

He has to force a smile when she walks in on him mumbling angrily to a picture of his father.

**#43 - Diamonds **

Even Dick has to admit that Wally looks happier than ever while searching for the perfect ring.

**#44 - Stone**

He finds a picture under a pile of her old things, and all he wants to do is rip it up and throw Cyborg into a volcano.

**#45 - Lunar **

He contemplates whether or not to avoid her for the next week when he finds her in a sobbing pile of pink, chips, and ice cream.

**#46 - Tangles **

She's too tired to untangle their limbs one night, and he finally wakes up to her sleeping face instead of a half-empty bed and an open window.

**#47 - Summertime **

He doesn't like hot summer nights when she won't cuddle because _it's_ _too goddamn hot._

**#48 - Prison **

_I won't tell you I told you so._

**#49 - Snow **

The angel he has to force her to make ends up having devil horns, and he snickers while she grimaces at it.

**#50 - Success**

She shows up to his apartment in civvies and a backpack slung over her shoulder, and he grins widely when she pushes roughly past him.

* * *

I had a good time writing these. If you have any suggestions or 50 new words for me to try, leave a review!

List of words were provided to me by my friend.


End file.
